


Something Big

by whichlights



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, F/F, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, glory n deathbringer are platonic best buds, if you wont give me anemone and winter friendship ill make it myself, kinda fluffy kinda angsty mostly kinda gay, uh idk anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Winter and Qibli meet by chance. And all of Winter's friends are convinced that it's fate, and he has to see him again. No one asked what Winter wants.(Winter wants to see him again.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> dragon names? in a human au? uh.... idk man just go with it
> 
> anyways, not inspired by the song, but the song is kind of the theme song of this fic in my head now, so check out [Something Big by Shawn Mendes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y4BTHoH-0U0)

_How dare she_ , Winter thought in a grumble as he looked around. Anemone was gone, but not in a scary way. In a  _she totally ditched me to hit on the bartender in the miniskirt_ way.

Winter looked around the club. Granted, it wasn't the fanciest. The drinks kinda sucked. The music playing was annoying. But, hey, he liked it. 

As he looked around, the lights flashing on the dance floor, he noticed someone, and things almost seemed to slow down. 

The first thing Winter noticed about him was that he was dressed in gold.

Well, not all gold. His shoes were shiny gold, he was wearing torn black skinny jeans and a pale gold shirt with a black logo. The closer he got to Winter, the more he noticed. His hair was medium brown, a couple shades darker than his skin, and somewhere between short and medium length. 

"You're staring," he challenged when he was close enough to. He was wearing an earring in his left ear, a shining loop with an amber drop like a tear. A thin scar zigzagged across his nose, and his cheeks were speckled with freckles. His eyes were blacker than obsidian, and staring Winter right in the eye. 

Winter did not notice any of that in the moment. 

At the moment, he was processing that a pretty boy with awful taste in jewelry was glaring at him, while smiling. His smile tilted a little up to the right. 

"I was not," Winter squawked indignantly. 

The boy smiled in a way that bared his teeth. They looked sharp. If Winter didn't know better, he would guess the guy was snarling at him, while managing to make it look like some kind of odd courtship ritual. "Really?"

"I don't recognize you."

"And you know everyone in this city, is that it?" He seemed amused. "I'll only be in town for tonight. Had a gig, and our flight leaves in the morning, so here I am, looking for trouble. Tell me, pretty boy, is your name Trouble?"

"It's Winter."

"Mine's Qibli. I'm kind of a big deal," he said, smiling again, but it looked genuine this time. "I'm a drummer in a band. We're kinda famous."

"Sure you are." Winter rolled his eyes, and suddenly blurted out, "I'm the nephew of a queen."

"Sure you are," Qibli teased.

Winter crossed his arms. "I am. It's very serious and I'm very regal." 

"Oooh, yes, very regal. Lighten up." He put a finger on Winter's nose and smiled. "Boop."

Winter blinked at him. Qibli drew back, expressionless. "Was that alright?"

"Sure."

"I should go. My mother taught me nothing good happens after midnight."

"You said you were looking for trouble," Winter reminded him, and stepped closer. Qibli's breath was warm. 

Qibli gave a short laugh and put his hands on Winter's chest to gently push him away. "Not that kind of trouble. I have places to be in the morning, and I might be a little tipsy right now. Not myself."

"That's fair." Winter shrugged. "I should find my friend, even though she  _totally_ ditched me. Her mom would kill me if anything happened to her."

"Well, this is until next time. Goodnight, Winter."

"Bye, Qibli."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its like midnight thirty im just gonna post this very,,, very small part of what i have written and go
> 
> my tumblr is witchlightsands im a qinter appreciation blog apparently


	2. Chapter 2

Anemone was sitting at the bar where she'd left Winter. Her hair, dyed bubblegum pink, was in a fishtail braid that it hadn't been in when she left. Her face lit up when she saw her.

"How long have I been gone?" She asked. Winter shrugged. Anemone huffed in a pout. "Absolutely none of the bartenders will flirt back at me. One of them gave me a disgusted look and was very offended at the notion I found her attractive."

Winter frowned and sat next to her. "That doesn't sound too nice."

"What have you been up to?" Anemone asked.

"Met a guy named Qibli."

"Was he cute? What happened?"

Winter squinted. "We kind of flirted? It was weird. Not bad, but definitely weird."

"And after that?"

"Why are you so invested?"

"Because I have no love life of my own."

"He said he was a drummer and he was looking for trouble. He was definitely flirting with me, but he turned me down."

"You met a hot drummer that was flirting with you but he turned you down?" Anemone snorted. "And I thought my relationship woes were bad."

Winter huffed. "Whatever. I'll probably never see him again."

"Uh, yah you will."

"What?"

Anemone stood up with a grin. She was a few years younger and shorter than Winter, and they were friends because they were both royalty, and because they were peak lesbian and gay guy solidarity.

"We find this band that Qibli is in, and we fly you out to one of his concerts. Maybe a backstage pass? Then romance blooms, and boom. You're getting married."

"I don't know how to spell his name. Or if he was telling the truth about being in a band."

"Nothing Google can't solve!" Anemone declared. "Come on, let's stop wasting time getting rejected and look for him!"

\---

It took them three days to find Qibli.

He was a drummer in an alt rock slash pop band called the Outclaws. He'd been in Chicago for a concert when Winter met him.

"Winter, we found your boyfriend!" Anemone said happily.

"He is not my boyfriend," Winter grumbled and clicked on one of their songs. It wasn't the kind of stuff Winter would listen to on his own, but it was good.

Tsunami, Anemone's older sister that was visiting from college, burst into the room. "You're playing Outclaws? Did you two finally find some taste in music?" She demanded.

"No, but Winter found a guy," Anemone giggled. Winter shoved her in the shoulder.

Tsunami looked impressed. "Really? Is he the one that gave you the music recommendation?"

"Actually, he's the drummer."

"Drummer of what?"

"Drummer of the Outclaws. Qibli."

Tsunami gaped as Anemone told the story.

"You have to see him again."

"Woah, woah." Winter held up a hand. "We flirted some, and he poked my nose. It isn't that serious. It isn't anything!"

"He poked your nose?" Anemone gasped. "It's love."

"He's just someone I ran into at a club!"

"Who ran into who at a club?" Turtle poked his head into the room.

"I ran into a guy."

"You finally got a boyfriend? Is he cute? Does this mean you've told your parents you're gay?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Winter argued. "Qibli is the drummer of a band that I met last night and we flirted but it wasn't that serious. And no, my parents don't know I'm gay, so keep all of your mouths shut."

"A drummer, huh?" Turtle sat down next to Anemone. "What are you going to do?"

"They have a show in New York in a few days," Anemone offered.

"OBVIOUSLY YOU'RE FLYING UP," Tsunami grabbed Winter's shoulder.

"Woah, woah. I just wanted to know who the guy was. I don't think I can just pop up at one of his shows-"

"I'm buying us all tickets," Turtle said and snatched up the laptop.

"Us? All?" Winter squeaked.

"Obviously you're not going to an Outclaws concert without me," Tsunami grinned.

"And we can cover for you with your parents," Anemone said. "If you're the only one that goes, to New York for a band you just started liking, that's suspicious."

"Who said I liked the band?" Winter demanded.

Turtle looked at him. "Dude, you're totally into the drummer. You like the band."

Winter sighed, defeated. "Fine. I guess we're all going to New York."


	3. Chapter 3

Qibli adored his bandmates, but they could be a pain sometimes.

At the airport terminal, Qibli was just absent mindedly scrolling his tumblr dash when Glory asked, "what did you guys do after the concert?"

Riptide yawned. He wasn't a morning person. "Went back to the hotel, grabbed my laptop, and watched Netflix."

Glory rolled her eyes. "Well, yes, I know that. That's what you ALWAYS do."

"I called mom," Sunny offered. "And went to this really cool sushi place. I'm going to show you guys if we ever come back here."

"Me and Kinkajou went to the park," Moon said.

Qibli wasn't surprised. Riptide did always tend to watch Netflix if they didn't drag him out to do something else, Sunny was up for trying new food, and Moon loved taking Kinkajou on sappy dates.

Glory and Qibli tended to go bar-hopping or hang out at dance clubs, although often non-alcoholic (to which Riptide had sighed  _then what's the point?)_ and often not together. 

Qibli debated telling them about Winter.

Sunny solved that for him. "Did anyone run into a fan? I did, she was so nice!"

"I flirted with a guy some," Qibli said. "Don't know if he's a fan. He had this handsome, heroic scowl, straight out of a romance novel or something."

Glory raised an eyebrow. "Anything happen, or did you bolt from emotional intimacy with any living person? Again?"

Qibli rolled his eyes, which was enough of an answer.

Glory huffed. "Deathbringer is going to meet us at the airport," she said. "By virtue of being my best friend."

"Nice," Qibli said. Kinkajou was coming back to the group, arms full of plastic bottles. 

"Alright, Sprite, Coke, three waters and an apple juice." Kinkajou handed out the drinks. "I'm not even technically part of the band, why do I get looped into your whole 'buying airport snacks' rotation?"

"You date a band member, you owe us snacks," Qibli teased her. "Thank you."

"Does this mean your guy gets in on the rotation?" Riptide asked, taking a sip of his water.

Kinkajou looked at Moon, confused. "I was gone for, like, three minutes, when did Qibli get a date?"

"I didn't!" Qibli said, at the same time Glory said, "last night."

"Really? Is he here?" Kinkajou looked around, then froze. "You didn't?"

Qibli shoved Glory's shoulder. "He is not my boyfriend. He is a guy I talked to a little bit last night and almost kissed."

"You almost kissed him?" Glory yelped.

"You're going to call him, right?" Riptide asked.

Qibli cleared his throat, and Glory narrowed her eyes at him. "You didn't get his number." Glory threw her hands into the air. "You're disowned from the bi community."

"You can't do that," Qibli argued. "Sunny, reinstate me."

"Qibli is reinstated to the bi community. Glory, stop trying to kick him out of our community."

"He's hopeless!" Glory said. "That girl in Las Vegas, the girl in LA, the boy in Orlando, now this! Qibli, you flirt but you NEVER FOLLOW THROUGH! Are you TRYING to be single?"

Qibli shrugged. Glory groaned and pulled her phone out in the way Qibli knew she was going to text Deathbringer.

"Our flight is boarding," Sunny pointed out. "Who sits next to who?"

"I don't want to sit next to Glory," Qibli said, ignoring her flipping him off. "She'll just chew my head off about Winter."

"Winter? We have a  _name_ this time?"

"Then you can sit next to me and Riptide," Sunny said brightly. "Dibs on window."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands im terrible at updating


End file.
